End of an Old Termination
by AshleyDonovan
Summary: Most of the earth population has turned into zombies because of an evil corporation, what will Brittana and their friends do to save the world? Mix of Glee Brittana, Mike and Sam , Buffy and Dollhouse, Rated T unless told that the zombies are too gross and got to rate it M.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is one of my brain's last piece of work, my brain makes lots of mixes (sometime random as hell) and I liked this one so I decided to write it and now publish it.

We got Brittana, Holly, Emma, Will, Sam and Mike from glee, Faith (and later on Willow and Buffy) from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Adelle, Topher, Priya and Anthony from Dollhouse.

I hope it's not too much character and things at once and that you like it, please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Enjoy.

* * *

A tall blonde girl runs through the hallways of a building, climbing stairs and dodging open, half destroyed, doors and discarded furniture, gun in hand eyes and ears open and waiting for any sound to let her know she was either being followed or near a group of those beings.

She wasn't actually sure what they were but she knew that they weren't human, at least not completely, their bodies sure were human but their minds, if they even had those, were fully corrupted.

She had seen them attack people; normal people, in groups and either destroy their bodies while feeding off them or leave them in agonizing pain only to transform into one of them in few hours. She could tell they were what could be called zombies, only they were smart.

They had their own way of communicating, they planned their attacks and they had intelligence, limited, but they were intelligent none the less.

The blonde kept running and reached a closed door, listening closely to gain knowledge of what was on the other side; she heard voices, two of them, both male.

"Mike, just run! We're almost there, if we get past that door we can be safer" one of them said.

"Do you think I can run very well with my leg like this?" the other one, Mike, yelled back.

The tall girl heard their fast footsteps getting closer and also dragging footsteps, but those were further away. If she opened the door the two men could enter, or come out, and be safe, or as safe as they could be and although it obviously implied also opening the door to the creatures, she couldn't help but want to help the men.

She waited until the footsteps got close enough and then opened the door, letting them through. They were both tall, well built; one with blonde shaggy hair, the other appeared Asian and had dark brown hair.

"Thank you" the Asian spoke leaning into a wall.

"No problem, let's get rid of some of them, huh?" the blonde said pointing her gun to the head of the creatures that was closer to them.

"Let's get out of here" the blonde man held the other one and started to walk through the hallway.

They walked, passing opened doors and looking inside some of the rooms in case something useful could be found.

At the end of a hallway, they found a closed door, which could mean two things, either the creatures hadn't gotten in there for some random reason or they couldn't get there because someone was already there and had barricaded the door.

They definitely went for the second option when they saw the cameras that were installed on top of the door.

"Hello! Is anybody in there?" the blonde girl called out.

"Wouldn't it be better to lower our-" the Asian started to say, only to be interrupted by the screeches of several infected that had heard the girl's voice "-never mind"

The trio prepared their guns and put their backs to the wall in which the door was, waiting for the corrupt to reach them and already asking themselves if they would live past this moment.

The creatures turned the corner and then saw them, which made them screech once again and begin running towards them.

"I've counted seven" the blonde man announced.

"Let's see if we make it" spoke then the Asian.

"Come on guys, I'd like to actually get to know you" the tall girl said pointing her gun and shooting twice, killing a creature and hitting another on the arm.

Two of the infected reached them and were about to put their fingers on them when the door behind the three humans opened and out came two people dressed in black and wearing masks that covered their heads completely.

The first one of them to come out shot an automatic gun and killed two infected with one arm movement. The second one, with a 9 mm handgun shot in the head a creature that was crawling towards the group and followed it with another headshot to a walker that was creeping onto the tall blonde girl.

"Get in" one of the dark figures said in a voice that didn't leave place for discussion.

The trio followed the order and entered the room, which happened to be surprisingly big for the building they were in.

"Thanks for that, I was starting to doubt we would have made it" the Asian said.

"Yeah well" one of the dark figures spoke, taking the mask off to show a rather beautiful brunette woman "we saw ya coulda used some help, I'm Faith, codename Echo" she offered a hand to shake to the Asian.

"Mike" he said.

"I'm Sam" the blonde man spoke next, also shaking the offered hand.

The other figure approached the tall blonde and took her mask off, showing another brunette, although this one was a little shorter and had darker hair.

"Hey, I'm Santana" the two girls shook hands "everyone here has a codename, mine's Lima cause I was from Lima Heights Adjacent before all of this crap"

"I'm Brittany, I don't really have a codename" the blonde trailed off.

"We'll see about that in due time, Brittany, for now, meet the rest" Santana said with a gesture of her hand.

"This is Faith, codename Echo, Faith, this is Brittany" Santana introduced.

"Sup?" said the taller brunette that was perched on the back of a sofa, Brittany nodded as acknowledgement.

The two walked to another group of people where some people were having conversations.

"Hey guys, this is Brittany, she needs a codename by the way" Santana introduced the blonde " Britt, these are Juliet AKA Emma, Sierra AKA Priya, Victor AKA Anthony, Tango AKA Holly, and Topher; he doesn't have a codename cause he's our tech guy and doesn't usually come on missions, he will give you your codename, Topher."

"Well, I think either Bravo could go well with her, your choice Brittany" Topher said.

"Bravo is good" the blonde smiled.

"Well then nice to meet you, Bravo" Santana said with a proud smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Lima."

Santana introduced another two people to Brittany, Will, whose codename was Romeo, which Santana said would be funny if it weren't done on purpose because he was married to Emma, and Adelle AKA Delta.

"Okay, these guys need some codenames" Faith said when she approached the group being followed by Mike and Sam.

"What are your names?" Topher asked.

"I'm Mike and he's Sam" the Asian answered.

"Yours is easy, you'll stay Mike" Topher pointed at the brunette "You Sam will be Charlie"

"Will I have angels?" the blond asked jokingly.

Everyone was introduced to Mike and Sam and night came soon after that, of course the people in there already had everything that could be used to sleep occupied, all of the three single beds, the two double ones and the couch, the only surface free was the floor so the three got some blankets and pillows and started to make their beds.

"Hey Brittany?" the blonde heard someone calling her from behind, she turned to find Santana.

"Yeah?" she said, continuing her work on her makeshift bed.

"I have some little free space in my bed, if you want to sleep in a bed instead of the floor you know what to do, just come right up, wake me though, I could hurt you if I'm startled" the brunette explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my reflexes are sharp and all this has made me a little paranoid"

"No, I mean the sleeping in your bed with you part" the taller girl explained.

"Oh, sure, I mean, it's not like you're a dude that could try something with me which is why I've always slept alone, there's only guys left with no bed if you've not seen"

"Well I'm not gonna try anything with you" the blonde assured.

"I know you won't, I totally might though" Santana trailed off with a little smirk.

The blondes eyes widened and she gulped.

"c'mon, off to bed, or are you scared that I might do something to you in your sleep?" the shorter girl joked walking already to her bed and leaning down on it.

Brittany observed that the bed was so little that they probably would have to sleep on their sides; she walked up to the bed and looked down to Santana.

"Well? Get on the bed; I won't bite, not if you don't want me to"

Brittany preferred to ignore the comment and sat on the bed, hearing it squeak when Santana turned to be on her side and leave some space for the blonde who leaned down, also on her side and felt her tiredness wrap around her.

"Good night, Brittany" Santana whispered once she laid still.

Brittany thought the other girl had fallen asleep until she felt a strong arm surround her; surprisingly, it made her feel safe so after a few minutes, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! here I am with a new chapter of EOAOT, thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed the fic and also thanks so much to Snix who reviewed!

I really hope you guys like the chapter and please do review with your opinion and/or criticism, always constructive please.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Get up, ya lovebirds!" Faith woke the two girls up rather violently.

They were still spooning and Santana even held her tighter for a few seconds until she let go of the blonde and stretched like a cat, almost falling off the bed due to her unintentional rolling. Brittany was able to hold her up though which won her a sleepy thankful smile.

"Faith, you really need to stop waking me like that." Santana protested.

"I wouldn't have to if ya hadn't tried to punch me in the face before." the taller brunette retorted.

"I did warn you about that." Santana said sitting up.

Brittany sat up too and got off the bed, stretching her body throwing her arms up.

"How did ya sleep with the songbird here?" Faith asked her, a smirk on her face.

"Pretty good, she snored a little though." the blonde joked.

"Excuse me? I do not snore!" the shorter girl exclaimed.

"Ya know, now that I think of it I thought I heard a helicopter last night, I suppose it was Santana then." Faith continued to joke.

"You're one to talk, I'm sure Buffy had insomnia anytime you shared a bed." Santana retorted.

Brittany saw emotions run through the taller brunette's face which stayed in rage, with the eyes squinted and the upper lip drawn back in a snarl.

"You know not to talk about Buffy." if you looked as closely as the blonde was, you could see the girls eyes get teary and a stray tear fall off her eyelashes.

"As well as you know that we'll find her and that she's okay; I mean, you have the connection with her, you know she's fine, you really should try and hide how pussy whipped you are."

"Come on girls, stop, I don't know who Buffy is but if she's as good as you guys I'm sure she's fine." Brittany cuts in.

"See? Even she thinks Buffy's fine, Willow said the other day that she had found her and sent Topher the info, we only have to rest a bit and make plans and then we'll go get your girl." Santana explained.

Santana told Brittany, once they were alone, that it was usual between Faith and her to fight over Buffy because Faith had always been lonely and Buffy was the only person to ever be with her for enough time to grow fond of and even fall for.

She had also told her that the other girl had to separate from the group in an attack and they hadn't heard anything of her ever since, until Willow had called with the little information she had gained.

When they got to the group, someone, Sierra, had been fixing the bandages on Mike's leg and they all were having breakfast based on non perishable food they had taken from a nearby supermarket.

"Please join us, girls." Adelle invited in her strong British accent.

The duo sat on the only free space there was on the table, between Holy and Topher, and served themselves with some of the food.

"So, Willow sent me info on Buffy, she's a little farther away than the supermarket but now that we have a larger team we can go get her and come out alive and probably almost uninjured." Topher announced.

"When can we go?" Faith was taking no time.

"As soon as we've made a team or two, however you guys want to do it, and prepared everything." the man said.

"Then start teaming up guys, we're going on a field trip." Santana had told Brittany that Faith used jokes, irony and sarcasm as a defense mechanism.

They decided to make two teams to cover more terrain, the first team included Sierra, Victor, Romeo and Charlie; second team were Echo, Bravo, Lima and Tango.

"Okay, team alpha will go from behind the supermarket, team beta by the front, try and pick something from there if there's not many infected, if there are just go to get Buffy." Will, who was the one that planned the attack or retrieve missions said.

Both groups came out of the room after checking that there were no walkers outside and went straight to the fire stairs which were the only ones that were secure and creature free.

They reached the floor and started their separate trips; team beta reached the door of the supermarket and checked it to see how many infected were around.

"I can see four by the door and two near it; I think we can make it inside." Holy said. "I'll kill the two from outside."

Holy retrieved from her back a hunter rifle and prepared to shoot.

The other three went to the entry guns in hand and started shooting at the four walkers in there.

"Done with'em, let's get some shit." Faith exclaimed.

The group entered the supermarket and grabbed some sports bags, filling them with the things they needed.

Once finished they got out and decided to go back and leave the bags hidden to be free of extra weight and then ran to the other side of the supermarket where Buffy was, somewhere.

"Echo to Sierra, do you copy Sierra?" Faith said into her walkie talkie.

"You and your geekyness... Yes Echo, I do receive you." Priya said jokingly.

"You always blow the fun; we're done in the supermarket where do we meet?" Echo asked.

"We already see you guys, we're on the second floor, room twenty four, still searching for India."

"Okay, see ya in a bit, out."

The group approached the building, guns ready just in case, and entered without any walker action, they supposed the other group had killed them all when they got in.

"Second floor guys, we're almost there." Faith spoke, excitement coming out of her in waves and infecting everyone.

The team reached the second floor and after getting rid of a couple of walkers they stood in front of the door to the room they were directed at.

Faith put her hand on the door knob and turned it, opening the door.

"Holy shit." she exclaimed when she saw what was inside the room.


End file.
